Darkened Moon: Dads Home, Dating Jake, Baby?
by jacobxslenena
Summary: Chapter three


Over next few days I was in amazing bliss. Though I had recently started seeing less, and less of Jacob Black, I was starting to get worried. Bella was also distant herself. I guess I was so wrapped up in my own little world I had completely ignored my friends. So I decided to make an effort to hang out with Bella. Though Jessica claimed there was something wrong with her due to a recent escapade they had together at the movies. So today at lunch after carefully avoiding Mike, and Tyler I found my way to Bella.

"Hey Bells." I smiled sitting across from her.

She looked up at me, and gave a weak smile but I could tell she just probably needed someone to talk too.

"Jessica is going to make me run her over with my car." I smiled. Bella smiled, before nodding a yeah.

"Sorry you got stuck going to the movies with her." I continued her faced paled a little at the mention of the movies.

"Maybe you'd like to go with me, we could see _Punch Face." _I smiled.

"Yeah an action movie sounds good." She finally answered she paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Maybe Jessica and Eric could come too, like a giant group or something." She finally finished.

"Bella, why do you hang out with Jessica she's so superficial?" I commented.

"I don't know why I hang out with her." She said slowly.

"Well would you like to sit at the table with Angela, and Eric." I said finally.

She nodded as we made our way to the "usual" table we sat at, Lauren, and Jessica shot glares at us as we sat down.

"Andy and I were talking, we were thinking we could all go to the movies as a group to see _Punch Face_." Bella smiled softly.

"I'm in." Mike and Eric said in union before shooting glares at each other.

The following Saturday, I rushed out the door Bella and I were running late. We rushed to the movie theater. Jacob and Mike had made it to the theater and were waiting for us outside.

"Sorry we're late." Bella sighed catching her breath.

"Where's everyone?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well, Angela got the stomach flu, and well Jessica and Lauren we're not there favorite people." I chuckled to myself. Jacob nodded in response as we made our way to the theater.

"I swear Jacob Black; you get taller every time I see you." I smiled.

"No you're just shrinking." He smiled back flashing his brilliant white teeth.

We made our way to the theater, I took the seat next to Bella, Jacob sat on left and Mike sat to Bella's right. About halfway through the movie Mike got sick, Bella got up to check on him, I followed as well as Jacob. I sat on the stairs with Bella, as we made casual conversation. Then my phone rang, I excused myself it was my dad.

"Hey." I said softly.

"No I'll be coming home early Mike's got the stomach flu." I explained to my father how it was going around. I made my way back into the theater, Bella and Jacob were sitting pretty close from here they almost looked like a couple. I felt a sharp pang in my heart, I grabbed my chest everything felt disoriented I couldn't concentrate my legs felt weak. Everything just seem to have slowed down, I must've fainted or something because when I woke up, Jacob, and my father were sitting at the foot of my bed with concerned looks on their faces.

"Andy, are you okay?" Jacob asked.

Part of me wanted to yell at him, or slap him I know we weren't dating but to see him that close to Bella really hurt.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Are you sure sweetheart, perhaps you should stay home from school tomorrow?" my father suggested. Julie walked into my room with an ice pack, water and some pills for a headache. After a few moments Julie and my father left, Jacob smiled at me before gently holding my hand, I so badly wanted to pull my hand away but I just couldn't I was drawn to him like a magnet.

"I'm glad you're okay." He finally said.

"Thanks for uh getting me home." I said finally,

"I really like you." He blurted out.

I couldn't help but smile as he slowly leaned in, I could feel his warm skin against mine. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until our lips were nearly touching. He gently placed a hand on my cheek; I shivered from its warmth. We were inches apart as our lips pressed against each other his lips were incredibly soft. I don't know how long we were like that until we both pulled away gasping for air.

"My dad thinks we're already a couple." He stated grinning.

"Well I like the sound of that." I chuckled.

I could see a light tint of pink flash across his cheeks.

"Well, that is if you and Bella are...together?" I asked

"Oh Bells, and I aren't an item, she still wants Edward besides I like you." He smiled.

"So I guess when I see Quil and Embry again I can tell them I _**am**_ your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, definitely." He said quickly.

The following week I spent almost every day with Jacob, my father had mixed emotions about Jacob though he did make a honest effort to get along with the guy. It must've been a father thing something I clearly didn't understand. Today we were hanging out in this clearing not too far from his house.

"Jacob." I said softly looking at him, he was honestly the most beautiful man I'd ever seen technically he was 16 but he was so handsome he could've been easily mistaken for one. What really made me so attracted to Jacob was his personality. He was so sweet, and kind you couldn't help but be around him. He was just so warm and inviting everything about him was so intoxicating.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked his voice was low.

"I'm just happy and astounded that we're together." I finally confessed.

I rested my head on his chest, as we watched the sunset together. As I lied down on his chest I noticed his body temperature was unusually warm.

"Jacob you're hot." I said holding his hand.

"Why thank you." He smiled giving me a cocky grin.

"I'm being serious." I chuckled.

"Well I don't feel too well." He confessed.

"Come on let's get you home, I don't want your dad getting upset with me for making you sick." I smiled.

"What are you talking about, my dad loves you." He smiled.

"No I think it's just you." I smirked.

Finally after the sun set we headed back to Jacob's house, his father greeted us as we walked in after about fifteen minutes of teasing Jacob, I headed home.

"Call me." I said as Jacob pulled me into a hug.

"I will." A smile playing on his gorgeous lips.

He then leaned forward our lips met for a quick second, before Billy cleared his throat signaling us to stop.

"Sorry." I mumbled a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

Jacob chuckled before releasing me from his grip, as he walked me to my car, I waved before pulling off. Once I got home Julie was smiling from ear to ear.

"What's up?" I asked as I set my keys on the table.

She just continued grinning from ear to ear and pulled me into the kitchen before squealing and hugging me.

"What?" I asked again this time more eager.

"I'm going to be a mommy!" she shouted.

I stood there stunned before finally jumping up and down and hugging her I quickly let her out of my death grip thinking about my new unborn sibling.

"When are you going to tell my dad?" I asked finally.

"As soon as he walks through that front door." She stated firmly as her eyes fixated on the door.

"I'm so happy." I said squeezing her hand.

She smiled; we waited in the living room discussing possible baby names for the baby, after about an hour and half the door finally opened.

"Hey dad!" I called from the living room.

"There you are my two favorite ladies." He smiled strolling into the living room.

"Hello handsome." Julie smiled.

He planted a gentle kiss on her lips before kissing me on the forehead.

"So why are you girls so giddy?" he asked.

"Well honey." Julie said pausing for a moment.

She stood up as I adjusted myself on the couch to watch the show that was about to take place.

"We're going to have to turn that office into a nursery." She said grinning.

My father stood there for a moment dumbfounded he then grinned before pulling Julie into a huge hug and spinning her around. I smiled and hugged me as well; I heard my cell phone ringing upstairs I rushed upstairs to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I answered flopping on the bed.

"Hey." Jacob replied.

"So what're doing?" he asked.

"Nothing but I have some amazing news." I replied.

"Oh well what's that?" he asked I could hear him smiling on the other end.

"Baby." I stated.

"Baby- are you-do you mean you're having a baby-but we haven't-"he stuttered.

"No not me, Julie she's having a baby." I explained.

I heard sigh with relief followed by a soft chuckle.

"So I was calling to ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow, like a date?" he asked.

"Sure I'd love too." I replied.

March 13th

April

May 10th 2010

Jacob and I have been dating for over two months; we've spent nearly every day together. Every time he came over Julie tries to stuff him like a pig yet he always manages to keep his muscle which was a shock to me. My father was still on the fence of me having a boyfriend.

"Jake you okay?" I asked glancing at him.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't feel good." He mumbled.

"I'll take you home." I said standing up.

"It's too late for you to be driving I'll drop him off." My father called from the other room.

"But dad-" I started.

I glanced over at Jacob he was looking worse by the minute so I didn't argue. Jacob thanked my dad for the ride. I watched them walk to the car and pull off until I couldn't see them anymore.


End file.
